


Days and Nights

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Incest, M/M, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln by day and at night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days and Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink’s Summer Heat Mini-Round 2012 with the prompts ‘sleek’ and the kinks ‘Scent’ and ‘Voyeurism and vision themes’.

By day, Lincoln is all leather and cigarette smoke, clean sweat and cheap soap, soft or dark eyes – depends on the day, the mood, whatever – and hard-working man’s hands, faded jeans and stubbled cheeks. He squints and grumbles and huffs, and becomes a wholly different man when he cracks a smile. Michael watches from afar, watches, watches, and breathes him in, until he’s filled with the unmistakable scent and it follows him for the rest of the day.

At night, Lincoln is musk and spice and expanse of sleek skin displayed for Michael’s guilty pleasure, chapped lips opening on groans, pleas and threats, fingers gripping and stroking with just the right intensity. Lincoln rolls his hips and grins and he’s the one who watches; watches Michael ride him and lose it. Linc is close, couldn’t be closer – and yet they both keep trying to get him deeper, deeper, deeper.

Michael falls asleep to his brother sniffing the crook of his neck in a failed attempt to be subtle about it.

END


End file.
